Talk:Vinyl Scratch
Welcome Hi, welcome to VS Saxton Hale Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cuddly Heavy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SolarFlare045 (Talk) 10:24, June 13, 2011 Hey there! Hey dude. I can tell you sympathize with me about how awesome the VS S.H. mod is. Add me on steam! My profile name is Ozfur Jibber. Kaeomakana Tiwanak-Finkes 03:56, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Kaeomakana Tiwanak-Finkes Main Page Hey peter, the IP's for the australian servers on the front page are out of date. Ozzy Furocity AU #3: 220.233.205.45:27062 Ozzy Furocity AU #4: 220.233.205.45:27063 Ozzy Furocity AU #8: 220.233.205.45:27067 Vercci 02:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Gratz on being #1 on the leaderboard of the wiki. I hope I can catch up soon. Also add me on steam I'm thedarkoneOzFur991woot119 07:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thnks About the deletion thankyou for leaving a reason instead of me deleting it with no idea what happened and then remaking it. Also do you have a backup file of that somewhere for when it get's a model?991woot119 07:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Also why did you remove the video? URGENT The news is out of date. There have been later bosses then the ponies and in new news crevice is unavailable along with a few other maps991woot119 08:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why do I get the feeling that the message you sent me is automated or a copy and paste? Out of Beta! All pony bosses are out of beta and available to all normal donors! (why I would of chosen guardian)991woot119 07:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Add Solar's/Death's/Leon's Own to the unusuals page? They are unusuals that are in the game and they do get used. Mentlegentlemen? 23:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't they need to be added since they're private unusuals and their effects should come as a surprise. TheGreatJug 02:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Johnny Bravo, DJ P1NK3, Derpy, and Gangplank Should they be added to their non Unusual boss pages (Female Pyro, Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Moon, and Candy Man, respectively), or should they each get their own page? They shouldn't be added in my opinion, and the "Ultimate Boss" unusual type gives meaning they should stay not on the wikia, unless Vinyl decides otherwise TheGreatJug 02:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Page standards. Essentially, i've been doing edits to standardise how the information of pages is presented. My previous contributions were on the Boss pages, but I haven't checked them in a while. Currently I'm doing the Class pages. My to-do list after i've cleaned up the information will be noting the suggested weapons for each Class under their respective Tips and Tricks. The first few points will be about their Primary, the next about their Secondary and the ones after that about their Melee and other information. I've also been capitalising all the mentions of "Boss" in these articles and any non-specific references will be changed to Boss. The rest of the tips will mostly be gameplay. I will also be putting links to in each page (such as one Class page referring to a specific Boss or Player) and may make sure a Table of Contents shows on each Class page. I'm wondering what your opinion on this is, and if you have any suggestions? Edit: I've just come across the Soldier page, I remember a discussion about not putting the damage in the table, but should we have a table for each Class? We can list the effects in the Unique Abilities and the Tips and Tricks. I'm also making no sure there are no subjective/second person reference in the Unique Abilities. Another part I should mention is the suitability of the Polycount sets for the class, despite most being of little use. Raven6666 03:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Um I'm not sure if this is were I request but http://vssaxtonhale.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.151.56.90 This dude is screwing over the description of the pony bosses. Can you do something about it please? VoidIntruder 13:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC)